A Series From Unfortunate Soul
by masterminds
Summary: Jimin tahu dia tidak seharusnya menuduh macam-macam peramal alias penyihir itu. Sekarang dia terdampar di dunia yang jelas berbeda dari dunianya dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Dan, oh, apa Jimin sudah bilang jika disini ada pangeran yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya? YOONMIN and unexpected pair.
1. When Jimin Transferred to Another World

Dibanding dua temannya - Jungkook dan Taehyung - Jimin memang yang paling payah dalam hal keberuntungan. Jungkook, dengan segala kemampuannya, dianugerahi keberuntungan yang luar biasa, setidaknya menurut Jimin. Dia bisa melakukan dan memenangkan apapun dengan mudah. Jimin iri, tentu saja, tapi perasaan itu selalu terhapus saat melihat cengiran anak itu setelah memenangkan sesuatu. Insting 'kakak laki-lakinya' jauh lebih kuat. Itu juga berlaku bagi Taehyung. Dia memang tidak seberuntung Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tahu cara bermain curang. Jimin sudah sering menjadi korban penipuannya, tapi - sama seperti Jungkook - dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika melihat Taehyung tertawa senang.

Hal itu akhirnya menyebar pada hal lain juga. Jihyun - adik laki-laki Jimin - sekarang tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Jimin masih ingat Jihyun kecil yang selalu mengikutinya kemana saja, sekarang dia malah tumbuh lebih baik dari pada Jimin. Untung dia tidak sekurang ajar Jungkook yang selalu mengejek tinggi badannya.

Jimin sudah pasrah jika menyangkut tinggi badan, dia tahu dia tidak akan tumbuh lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan soal percintaan? Jawabannya sama saja; _fail_. Waktu SMA dulu, Jimin pernah menyukai salah satu seniornya, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia tampan, lucu, jago menari pula. Benar-benar tipe Jimin. Dia tahu kemungkinan Hoseok menerimanya itu sangat kecil, mengingat dia benar-benar populer di sekolah dan luar sekolah. Jimin tidak pernah niat memberitahu Hoseok tentang perasaannya, tapi gara-gara Kim- _fucking_ -Taehyung yang seenaknya bicara pada Jung Hoseok, akhirnya dia tahu juga. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana wajah menyesal Hoseok yang menolaknya, dia juga masih ingat bagaimana Hoseok yang meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Jimin tidak menangis, dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar tanpa berniat keluar sama sekali. Saat masuk kuliah, dia bertemu lagi dengan Jung Hoseok, mereka bahkan masuk klub menari yang sama, Jimin bersyukur masa-masa canggung mereka sudah lewat jadi sekarang mereka bisa berteman.

Jimin pikir setelah dia kuliah semuanya akan berubah, nyatanya dia salah. Total. Jimin menyukai seniornya lagi, sekarang namanya Kim Namjoon. Dia teman Seokjin, kakaknya Taehyung. Dari dulu, Seokjin memang tidak pernah jauh dari adiknya. "Jaga-jaga," katanya, dia mungkin memberi pengawasan ketat pada Taehyung karena anak itu memang sering melakukan hal di luar nalar manusia. ( _Biggest mystery in the universe: is Kim Taehyung a human?_ )

Setiap kali mereka pergi bersama, Namjoon juga ikut. Jimin merasa Namjoon juga sama tidak beruntungnya dengan dia karena kebiasaan Namjoon yang selalu menghancurkan barang tanpa sengaja. Dua orang tidak beruntung bersama bukan hal yang buruk bukan? Seperti minus kali minus yang menghasilkan positif. Jimin yakin mereka juga bisa begitu.

Nyatanya? _Epic fail_. Ternyata alasan Namjoon mau mengikuti mereka kemana saja adalah karena ada Seokjin. Jimin mana bisa melawan orang selevel Kim Seokjin. Kentang macam dirinya memang bisa apa? Jimin memilih untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Sekarang, Jimin berusaha untuk lebih fokus pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau terus menerus bernasib buruk, jadi dia sebisa mungkin menghindarinya.

"Namjoon hyung bilang besok malam dia ada acara, pertunjukkan rapper atau apalah itu, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Taehyung disela-sela sesi belajar mereka, atau lebih tepat disebut sesi belajar Jimin karena Taehyung hanya berbaring sambil membaca komik.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk belajar, jadi tidak ada salahnya ikut kan? Anggap saja liburan. "Hm."

"Hm apa? Hm aku ikut atau hm terserah kau saja?"

"Aku ikut."

"Bagus. Kau tahu Suga juga ada disana, bukan?"

Jimin tahu Suga siapa. Nama aslinya Min Yoongi dan dia selalu terlihat marah disetiap kesempatan. Jika tidak marah, ya bosan. Ekspresinya itu-itu saja. Jimin tidak pernah bicara dengannya, seingat Jimin hanya Namjoon saja yang pernah bicara dengannya.

"Kalau ada memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia keren. Lebih keren dari Namjoon hyung."

"Hah? Mayoritas liriknya berisi _'fuck you' 'motherfucker' 'kissing my ass'_ dan kau bilang dia lebih keren dari Namjoon hyung?"

"Hey! Jika kau perhatikan seluruh liriknya kau akan tahu jika dia itu hebat. Lagipula, alasanmu bilang Namjoon hyung lebih keren karena kau menyukainya."

Jimin bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. " _Shut up_!"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan wajah Jimin yang juga mulai memerah. "Itu kenyataan. Kau tahu kenyataan lain yang harus kau hadapi? Namjoon hyung menyukai Seokjin hyung."

Jimin menekan bantal pada kepala Taehyung. Persetan mau hidup atau mati juga.

Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, lebih baik Jimin tidak ikut sama sekali.

Jungkook dan Taehyung heboh sendiri selama pertunjukkan, mereka ikut melompat-lompat dengan penonton yang lain. Jimin tidak bisa ikut menikmatinya karena dia memang tidak suka hal seperti ini. Mana dia bisa mencium bau keringat orang-orang disini pula. Ew.

Di ujung, Jimin bisa melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berbincang berdua seolah dunia milik mereka sendiri. Kenapa bukan Jimin yang ada disitu? Dia kesal karena dua temannya yang lain bersenang-senang tanpanya, sekarang harus melihat orang yang disukainya berbicara dengan orang lain. Kenapa nasibnya buruk sekali?

"Ehem," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang sedang sibuk itu dan melihat jika yang tadi berdehem itu Suga. Ya, Suga. Min Yoongi.

"Uh..." Jimin tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, dia tidak tahu harus diam atau mengajaknya bicara. Seharusnya ada buku panduan untuk menghadapi Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, bukan?" Jimin melongo. Jadi dia tahu Jimin? Sejak kapan? Dia selalu bersikap seolah-olah semua orang itu tidak ada, jadi fakta jika dia tahu nama Jimin cukup mengejutkan.

"Ah, ya." _Awkward. Awkward._ Jimin biasanya mudah bicara dengan orang lain, tapi tidak dengan orang asing. Min Yoongi itu orang asing - baginya.

"Jika kau tidak tertarik berada disini pergi saja."

 _Ouch._

Jimin tahu dia memang tidak ingin ada disini, satu-satunya alasannya karena dia bosan belajar. Dan Namjoon. Tapi apa dia harus mengatakannya terang-terangan seperti itu? Apa setiap orang yang tampil disini sama menyebalkannya dengan dia?

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu mau kemana lagi. Teman-temanku semuanya pergi kesini, jadi aku juga ikut. Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa menganggapku tidak ada." Jawabnya ketus.

Tidak disangka, Yoongi justru tersenyum. Atau menyeringai? Yang jelas ekspresinya tidak sekaku biasanya, malah berubah mengejek. " _Cute_."

 _What the hell?_ Jimin tidak sempat menjawab karena Yoongi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mana bisa dia memanggilnya begitu lalu pergi begitu saja? Kurang ajar. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Jimin menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dan meratapi nasib. Dia tidak bisa pulang karena dia pergi menumpang mobil Seokjin. Orang yang bersangkutan entah pergi kemana sekarang. Jimin mau pulang. Dia tidak tahan berada disini karena hanya penampilan Namjoon yang dia nikmati, sisanya _no_.

"Jimin!" Jungkook berlari ke tempatnya diikuti Taehyung. Mereka berdua masih terlihat bersemangat, padahal dari tadi sudah melompat-lompat.

"Hyung! Jimin hyung! Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?" Jungkook hanya tertawa dan meminum jusnya. Tadi sudah tidak sopan memanggilnya, sekarang ditambah seenaknya mengambil jus miliknya. Jika saja Jimin tidak punya _massive soft spot_ pada anak itu mungkin Jimin sudah menjualnya ke orang.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Yoongi hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia berkeringat dan terengah-engah, tapi masih bisa terlihat berenergi. Ya ampun, kenapa Jimin merasa tua sekarang?

"Dia menyuruhku pergi jika tidak tertarik." Dan menyebutnya _cute_ , tapi dia tidak akan memberi tahu itu padanya karena mulutnya itu bisa lebih bocor dari tangki air. Sudah cukup dia menjadi sasaran _bully_ seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau 'kan memang tidak tertarik, hanya tertarik pada Namjoon hyung saja." Sialan! Jimin langsung menutup mulutnya kencang-kencang. "Aku akan menjual jiwamu pada setan, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung berbicara dari balik mulutnya, saat Jimin melepasnya dia langsung bilang, "Lakukan saja. Lihat siapa yang akan menangis karena menyesal. Kau terlalu mencintaiku."

"Ew." Jimin pura-pura muntah, walaupun dalam hati dia benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Mana Seokjin hyung? Kita tidak bisa pulang jika dia tidak ada," Jimin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Taehyung mengangkat bahu, sedangkan Jungkook sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Jungkook! Kau lihat Seokjin hyung?"

"Mungkin sedang berduaan dengan Namjoon hyung. Jangan cari dia, nanti sakit hati."

Huh. Inilah kenapa dia tidak mau mereka berdua mengetahui orang yang dia suka, sikap mereka selalu seperti ini. Mereka selalu mengejeknya karena mudah menyukai orang lain, mereka juga berpikir jika perasaannya tidak pernah serius. Jimin juga bingung kenapa dia semudah itu menyukai orang lain, jika saja dia tidak begitu, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Dia tidak harus sakit hati karena di tolak Hoseok atau mengetahui kalau Namjoon menyukai Seokjin. Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Yoongi saja, tidak beremosi?

Besoknya, disaat Jimin tengah maraton menonton sebuah drama, Taehyung menelepon.

 _"Ada karnival malam ini. Kita harus kesana!"_

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae. Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana hari ini."

 _"Apa? Omong kosong. Kita harus pergi! Atau kau mau aku memberi tahu Namjoon hyung?"_

 _Fucking_ Taehyung, tentu saja dia akan mengatakan hal itu. "Ancamanmu itu basi!"

 _"Sejak kapan aku mengancam? Aku akan benar-benar mengatakannya jika kau tidak mau ikut."_

Taehyung dulu berani mengatakan soal perasaannya pada Hoseok, dia pasti berani mengatakannya pada Namjoon. Sial, dosa apa Jimin punya teman seperti ini? "Baik aku ikut anak sialan! Awas saja jika ini membosankan!"

Jimin bisa mendengar jelas suara tawa Taehyung. _"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam. I love you. Bye."_

Jimin segera menutup panggilannya setelah mendengar suara ciuman yang dibuat-buat oleh Taehyung.

Karnivalnya tidak membosankan sekalipun menurut Jimin ada terlalu banyak orang disini. Jungkook terlihat kurang nyaman dengan banyaknya orang, jadi dia membuntuti kemanapun Jimin dan Taehyung pergi. Khususnya Jimin, karena mengikuti Taehyung memang bukan pilihan yang bijaksana.

"Hey, ayo kita kesana!" Seru Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah hantu. _What? Nope. NOPE._

"Kau mengejekku, ya? Aku tidak mau."

"Penakut."

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau kesana, kau ingat terakhir kali kita pergi ke rumah hantu? Aku tidak mau hal sama terulang lagi."

"Ya ya ya, kau menangis lalu mengutukku. Ayolah, masa laki-laki takut, sih?"

"Sejak kapan jenis kelamin menentukan kau boleh takut atau tidak, huh? Hentikan segala stereotipemu itu."

Taehyung memutar matanya. "Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Kita saja yang pergi berdua." Jungkook yang ditarik tangannya tidak berkata apa-apa dan justru ikut saja meninggalkan Jimin. Sekarang apa? Jimin sudah mau ikut dengannya kesini tapi dia juga yang meninggalkannya hanya karena rumah hantu. Rumah hantu! Jimin tidak takut hantu, dia hanya tidak suka eksistensi hantu di dunia ini. Iya, tidak suka. Kenapa mereka harus terlihat menakutkan? Kenapa semuanya tidak selucu Casper?

Jimin lalu berjalan-jalan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Dia merasa aneh berjalan sendirian karena yang lainnya berjalan bersama pasangan atau teman-teman mereka. Tanpa sadar, kakinya justru mengantarkannya pada sebuah tenda merah. Jimin tidak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi karena tempatnya masih berada di area karnival jadi dia pikir ini bukan tempat berbahaya.

Di dalamnya remang-remang dan Jimin bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bawah dengan meja di depannya. "Jangan takut, masuklah," ucap gadis itu pelan, sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba. Jimin menurut lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan wanita itu dengan sebuah meja sebagai penghalang. Dari dekat begini, Jimin bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Dia masih muda, sedikit lebih tua dari Jimin sekitar satu atau dua tahun. Rambut hitamnya digerai dan Jimin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya karena sudah menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Park Jimin." Jimin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya. Bagaimana...?

"Aku peramal, aku bisa mengetahui segalanya dengan mudah. Aku juga tahu kau punya nasib yang buruk, mau mencoba peruntungan?"

Jimin tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempercayai ramalan bintang atau apalah itu. Takdirnya tidak ditentukan hanya dari zodiaknya. Tapi... gadis ini mengetahui namanya. Park Jimin memang nama yang pasaran, tapi bukan berarti orang bisa menebak nama orang lain dengan tepat semudah itu. Kebetulan? Rasanya naif jika berpikir begitu. Dia juga tahu tentang nasib buruknya, tidak ada yang tahu hal itu kecuali mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin. Jangan-jangan...

"Kau penguntit, ya?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Aku sudah bilang aku peramal."

"Kau bisa saja penguntit yang berusaha menipuku. Apa yang kau mau? Uang?"

Gadis itu memutar matanya. "Selain bernasib buruk kau juga bodoh ya. Mana mungkin aku minta uang darimu, kuliah saja masih susah."

Jimin langsung melotot. "Kau juga tahu tentang keuanganku! Dari mana kau tahu itu jika bukan penguntit?"

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran, dia menatap Jimin dengan tajam. "Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu, bagaimana?"

Jimin yang memang ingin membuktikan jika gadis ini penipu mengangguk setuju. Gadis ini lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Jimin menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Sebelumnya kau benar, aku memang bukan peramal," Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Namaku Sua dan aku adalah... penyihir."

Jimin melebarkan matanya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan peramal - penyihir - itu. Dia malah mempererat genggaman tangannya. Jimin merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya mulai berubah. Di depannya, Sua tersenyum padanya, "Semoga kita bisa bertemu di dunia lain."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Jimin bangun setelah mendengar suara burung-burung... tunggu. Burung? Jimin segera membuka matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah pepohonan besar. Dia juga bisa merasakan kerasnya tanah dan bebatuan ditubuhnya. Dimana ini?

Jimin bangun, kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening. Saat dia mulai bisa memahami situasinya, Jimin tahu ini semua perbuatan si penyihir. Harusnya dia tidak menuduh macam-macam penyihir itu, akibatnya dia harus berakhir di hutan yang entah ada di Korea atau bukan. Ini adalah nasib buruk yang paling buruk yang pernah dia alami.

Jimin ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, yang jadi masalahnya hanya dua; jalan keluar dan binatang buas. Saat Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook pergi berkemah bersama, dia hanya bertugas dalam memasak karena keduanya payah dalam hal itu, jadi dia tidak banyak pergi keluar, hanya mereka berdua. Jika yang berada diposisi Jimin sekarang adalah mereka berdua, Jimin yakin mereka bisa bertahan hidup dengan mudah. Jimin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disaat seperti ini.

Dia berjalan sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya bisa segera keluar dari sini. Sejauh ini, Jimin belum menemukan binatang buas dan dia benar-benar bersyukur. Dia tidak mau jika harus berakhir menjadi santapan para karnivora.

Tapi nasib baik memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya, baru saja dia bersyukur dia malah di pertemukan dengan makhluk... apa itu? Tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran anjing, bulu hitamnya juga lebat, dan kepalanya ada... tiga? _Fuck_. Ini jelas bukan Korea, dimana dia sebenarnya?

Jimin menahan napasnya dan mundur perlahan-lahan, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai Jimin merasa dia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Makhluk itu sedang mengendus-endus, Jimin tahu cepat atau lambat makhluk itu akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dan benar saja, saat mata merah dari tiga kepala itu menatapnya, Jimin langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Adrenalin membuatnya berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, sudah jelas sekali suara kaki makhluk itu yang kini tengah mengejarnya. Matanya yang berair mencari-cari pohon dengan dahan yang cukup rendah agar mudah dipanjat. Setelah menemukannya, Jimin langsung memanjat tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Jimin tidak tahu jika makhluk itu bisa memanjat pohon atau tidak, yang jelas ini satu-satunya cara yang Jimin temukan saat ini. Jimin memanjat setinggi mungkin, dia hanya berharap makhluk-makhluk itu tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Di bawah, Jimin bisa melihat makhluk mirip anjing dengan tiga kepala itu menggong-gong padanya. Gigi mereka yang tajam pun bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Di satu sisi, Jimin bersyukur karena makhluk itu tidak bisa memanjat, di sisi lain, dia harus rela berada disini sampai makhluk itu pergi. Jimin berharap makhluk itu segera menyerah dan pergi dari sini.

Dari jauh, Jimin bisa mendengar suara gemuruh dari kaki-kaki kuda. Sial, apa lagi ini? Jangan bilang itu bukan kuda, tapi versi lain dari kuda yang lebih menyeramkan seperti makhluk ini. Jimin tidak mau jika harus bertemu makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan lagi, sudah cukup dia dilempar kesini, apa harus membuatnya lebih menderita lagi?

Sepertinya suara-suara kaki kuda itu membuat makhluk ini takut sehingga mereka langsung pergi dari sini. Jimin masih belum bisa bernapas lega, dia tidak tahu makhluk apa lagi yang akan muncul. Sekarang dia malah lebih waspada dari biasanya.

Suara kaki-kaki kuda itu semakin dekat dan berhenti di dekat pohon tempat Jimin berada. Dari balik ranting dan daun-daun, Jimin bisa melihat ada sekitar enam kuda dengan para pengendaranya. Apa mereka manusia? Atau alien? Apa alien mirip manusia? Jika begitu, sepertinya mereka alien yang mirip manusia.

"Kau yakin melihat seseorang disini?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, Jimin tidak tahu pasti yang mana. Suara lain menjawabnya, "Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Tadi ada seorang anak disini."

Anak? Uh. Jimin memang pendek tapi dia bukan anak-anak. Kenapa semua orang sering salah persepsi hanya karena tinggi badannya? Dia tidak sependek itu.

"Hey, kau anak baru! Coba periksa pohon itu." Jimin bisa mendengar seseorang turun dari kudanya, dia juga bisa melihat orang itu mendekati pohon yang dia tempati sekarang. Sial. Sial. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Ah, kau benar, ada seseorang disana. Hey, kau! Cepat turun dari pohon!" Jimin tidak bisa berkutik, mereka pasti bisa memanjat pohon, dia juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk mencoba melompat ke pohon lain. Tapi dia tetap harus memastikan keselamatannya juga bukan? "Aku akan turun jika aku tahu kalian manusia!"

"Tentu saja kami manusia! Kau pikir kami apa, Troll?"

"Buktikan!"

Hening beberapa saat. Seseorang turun lagi dari kuda yang diiringi bisik-bisik dari yang lain. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Yang Mulia? Astaga, semuanya malah makin _random_.

"Bagaimana kami bisa membuktikan jika kau tidak turun sama sekali? Turun dan lihatlah sendiri," suaranya berbeda dari yang pertama kali berteriak padanya. Lebih tenang. Jika begini, Jimin bisa merasa sedikit tenang saat turun.

Jimin turun perlahan-lahan, kaki dan tangannya sedikit sakit karena permukaan pohon yang kasar. Di bawah, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa memang ada enam kuda dengan pengendaranya masing-masing. Mereka memakai pakaian kerajaan aneh, seperti dalam film-film Disney yang biasa dia tonton. Jelas bukan Korea, tapi kenapa mereka bisa mengerti bahasanya?

"Jimin...?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang kini di depannya dengan pakaian ala pangeran Disney lengkap dengan mahkota. "Jae...bum?"

Jaebum. Im Jaebum. JAEBUM GOT7. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada idol disini? Jika dia bisa berada disini, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Jimin ada di set film. Ya, itu! Mereka pasti tengah _shooting_ film atau drama, walaupun sedikit aneh karena tidak memakai busana tradisional Korea dan malah memakai pakaian ala Disney.

"Jaebum GOT7! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukanmu disini! Aku bukan penggemarmu - bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak tertarik pada idol - tapi maukah kau membantuku keluar dari sini? Kalian sedang _shooting_ film atau drama bukan?"

Jaebum menatapnya aneh, salah satu alisnya diangkat. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jimin berniat mengulangi kata-katanya saat ada yang menyeletuk, "Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?"

 _What._

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin bisa melihat mereka semua tercengang. Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia meninggal? Yang benar saja.

Jaebum yang ada di depannya mendekat, kedua tangannya berada di pipi Jimin. Hal itu refleks membuatnya menjauh, "Wow. Wow. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaebum terlihat sedikit terluka saat Jimin menjauh darinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat aku?"

"Kau Jaebum GOT7... 'kan?" Iya kan? Iya kan? Dari wajahnya memang dia ini Jaebum GOT7, anggota _boyband_ yang sedang terkenal itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

"GOT...apa? Jimin, aku Jaebum. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi suamimu."

 _Shit._

Dimana Jimin mengetahui dia bukan Jimin yang semua orang maksud disini.

Penyihir itu benar-benar mengirimnya ke dunia lain. Dunia dimana makhluk-makhluk aneh hidup dan seorang Park Jimin meninggal. Park Jimin yang merupakan calon suami seorang pangeran. Park Jimin yang sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui penyebab kematiannya. Park Jimin yang terkenal sangat menawan dan idola banyak orang.

Hah. Ini lelucon bukan?

Nyatanya bukan. Di dunia ini, dia memang terkenal. Saat Jaebum memintanya untuk kembali pulang ke 'rumah', Jimin tidak bisa menolak. Dia tidak mungkin tinggal di hutan itu. Jimin naik kuda yang sama dengan Jaebum, dia tadinya ingin duduk di bagian belakang, tapi Jaebum melarangnya dengan alasan keselamatan. Jadi dia berakhir dengan duduk di depan Jaebum dengan tangan Jaebum berada di kedua sisi pinggangya sambil memegang tali kuda. Jimin berusaha senyaman mungkin dengan posisinya kali ini.

Selama perjalanan, Jaebum mengatakan bahwa dia bersyukur melihat Jimin hidup kembali sekalipun itu adalah hal mustahil. Dia juga bilang dia tidak peduli jika tidak harus melihat rambut abu-abunya lagi.

"Aku rasa aku bukan Jimin yang kau maksud. Aku bahkan tidak berasal dari sini."

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap Jimin yang selama ini aku kenal. Kau tidak tahu seberapa beratnya kehilanganmu dulu, aku tidak ingin melaluinya lagi."

Jimin tidak bicara lagi. Kesempatannya untuk mencari jalan pulang sepertinya sudah sirna sejak dia bertemu Jaebum. Melihatnya yang benar-benar senang melihat 'Jimin' kembali membuatnya tidak tega. Jimin lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu baik pada orang lain, bahkan pada seseorang yang tidak berasal dari dunianya.

Sesampainya mereka di istana (dengan melewati jalan rahasia karena Jaebum tidak mau ada orang yang melihatnya) Jimin bisa melihat bahwa semuanya benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya. Jimin tidak pernah berpikir jika ada dunia seperti ini dibalik dunianya yang sumpek dan membosankan. Mungkin Jimin bisa menghabiskan waktu disini tanpa harus memikirkan dunianya sendiri.

Jimin dibawa ke kamar pribadinya. Kamar ini jauh lebih luas dari pada kamar di apartemennya yang kecil, mungkin juga lebih besar dari rumahnya yang ada di Busan. Motif-motif cantik dan barang-barang yang mayoritas terbuat dari emas menghiasi penjuru kamarnya. Ini seperti mimpi.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, saat Jimin membalikkan badannya, dia bisa melihat siapa yang membukanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang yang kini tengah memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Jin hyung?"

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Tato ikatannya yang bergambar sayap burung gagak tiba-tiba muncul lagi setelah lama hilang. Denyut sakit pun bisa dia rasakan dari tato yang baru muncul itu. "Tidak mungkin..."

 **Berhubung emang lagi** **males** **gak ada inspirasi buat lanjutin fic yang satu lagi, munculah fanfic ini. Bikinnya asal banget sebenernya, tiba-tiba ide muncul dan cuss(?) bikin. Terinspirasi dari Jimin yang selalu bilang kalau dia itu gak beruntung sama sekali dan sering kalah kalau main game.**

 **Ini bisa disebut unexpected pair gak ya? Soalnya kalau di fic b.inggris jaebumxjimin itu udah cukup biasa, gak tau yang di indo. Belum nemu juga sih.**

 **Lanjut atau...?**


	2. When Another Confusion Coming

Seokjin yang ini berbeda sekali dengan Seokjin yang ada di dunianya. Bahunya memang tetap lebar, wajahnya masih tampan mempesona, tingginya pun tidak berubah; tinggi semampai bagaikan model. Hanya saja disini rambutnya berwarna merah muda, cukup kaku dan tidak ada tanda-tanda senyuman di wajahnya. Dia bukan Seokjin yang banyak bicara, sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan hobi makan yang selama ini Jimin kenal. Dunia ini berlaku buruk pada Seokjin rupanya.

Seokjin terlihat terkejut saat mendengar Jimin menyebut namaya tadi, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah datar secepat kilat. Jimin sedikit takut melihatnya yang seperti ini karena biasanya Seokjin tersenyum padanya saat memberinya makanan yang dia buat lalu menemaninya makan, tidak seperti ini. Seokjin meletakkan makanan di meja tanpa menanggapinya sama sekali, seolah-olah Jimin tidak ada disini.

"Jika tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, aku permisi, Yang Mulia." Seokjin menunduk lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Jimin ingin mencegahnya, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, rasa sakit muncul di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jimin merintih, hal itu menyebabkan Seokjin yang berniat keluar langsung menghampirinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat sesuatu yang muncul di tangan Jimin. Tato serigala. Astaga, apa lagi ini?

Seokjin lalu berlari menuju lemari, kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat membuka rak dan mencari sesuatu disana. Setelah menemukan barang yang dia cari, dia langsung kembali ke tempat Jimin. Dia membawa sesuatu yang mirip gelang perak yang cukup besar kemudian memakaikannya pada Jimin. Gelang itu bisa menutupi tato yang baru muncul tadi. Seokjin memegang tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam, "dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan lepas gelang ini dan jangan biarkan siapapun melihat tatomu, mengerti? Terutama Pangeran Jaebum."

Jimin menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan bertanya dan dengarkan saja aku! Jimin, aku serius, jangan pernah biarkan siapapun melihat tato ini, jadi aku harap kau tidak melepas gelangnya sama sekali. Kau harus ingat itu, tidak boleh lupa atau memberikan alasan apapun. Mengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Ekspresi Seokjin berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut, tapi Jimin bisa merasakan ketegangan yang dia rasakan lewat tangan Seokjin yang sedang memegang tangannya. "Jimin, jangan bilang pada Pangeran Jaebum jika aku mengatakan ini, dia yang melarangku untuk berbicara padamu. Agar kau bisa mengerti, aku akan memberi tahumu bahwa Pangeran Jaebum punya kebiasaan yang mungkin cukup aneh bagimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia tahu kau sudah meninggal - atau _seharusnya_ sudah meninggal - tapi dia selalu memintaku untuk membersihkan dan membawa makan ke kamarmu-"

"Apa!" Jimin melebarkan matanya. Jimin tidak tahu jika keberadaannya benar-benar berpengaruh pada Jaebum. Dia bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Orang biasa mungkin akan menyimpan barang orang yang mereka sayangi jika sudah meninggal, atau mendatangi makam mereka, bukan tetap membersihkan kamar mereka dan membawa makanan pula. Memangnya siapa yang mau makan?

"Sudah aku bilang. Sebelumnya, saat Pangeran Jaebum dan pengawalnya pulang dari berburu, aku merasa aneh karena mereka tidak melewati gerbang utama, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lalu, Jaebum memintaku untuk membuatkan makanan dan membawanya ke kamarmu, aku hampir menolak karena sudah melakukannya kemarin, tapi mana mungkin aku membantah seorang pangeran. Sebelum aku pergi ke kamarmu, dia bilang padaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, aku bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Aku baru menyadarinya saat sampai disini."

Jimin bingung apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Takut? Bingung? Entahlah, rasanya semua perasaannya bercampur aduk sampai dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana menjelaskannya. Disini, hidupnya jauh lebih berharga daripada kehidupan aslinya. Dia bukan anak kuliahan yang harus sering menghemat, gagal dalam percintaan, dan selalu jadi korban bully teman-temannya. Dia bahkan bisa membuat seorang pangeran menjadi seperti itu. Wow, kehidupan macam apa ini, Jimin tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Hyung, saat aku memanggilmu tadi, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Jimin. Kau meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku melihatmu dikuburkan, aku juga yang membersihkan kamarmu dan membawa makanan kesini sejak kau meninggal. Sekarang, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu hidup kembali dan sehat walaupun - hey, kenapa rambutmu berwarna hitam?"

Jimin refleks menyentuh rambutnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Jika kau ada diposisiku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uh... teriak?"

"Tipikal. Aku memang terkejut, tapi aku awalnya berpikir kau ini hanya sekedar roh, kau tahu? Bukan sesuatu yang nyata, seperti halusinasi. Aku dengar ada penyihir yang bisa melakukan itu, dan jika melihat kelakuan Pangeran Jaebum, tidak aneh jika dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Jadi sekalipun aku terkejut, aku tidak terlalu menunjukkannya karena aku pikir kau tidak nyata sama sekali."

Jimin juga merasa ini semua juga tidak nyata, aneh sekali mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi jika ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpinya yang terasa paling nyata dan imajinatif. Taehyung yang sering mimpi aneh pun pasti belum pernah merasakannya.

"Jimin, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tahu kau bukan roh, kau terlalu nyata untuk ukuran roh. Aku juga tahu kau tidak mungkin dibangkitkan dari kematian karena hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jimin awalnya ragu untuk menceritakannya, tapi ini Seokjin. Sekalipun dia berbeda dari Seokjin yang Jimin kenal, Jimin tetap merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Mungkin tidak semua hal yang berada disini berbeda sepenuhnya dari dunianya. Akhirnya Jimin menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari pergi ke karnival, bertemu peramal/penyihir bernama Sua, hingga akhirnya terdampar disini dan dibawa ke istana oleh Pangeran Jaebum. Seokjin mendengarkan ceritanya baik-baik, dia juga mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali sebagai tanda dia mengerti apa yang Jimin katakan. Sesudah Jimin selesai cerita, Seokjin langsung bilang, "aku rasa Namjoon bisa membantumu menemukan jalan pulang."

Telinganya langsung peka saat nama Namjoon disebutkan. "Nam-Namjoon? Kim Namjoon?"

"Iya. Dia salah satu ilmuwan disini - atau apalah itu sebutannya, aku yakin dia bisa membantumu. Aku akan memberi tahunya tentang hal ini."

Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan solusi dari salah satu masalahnya.

###

Jimin sebenarnya ingin ikut Seokjin menemui Namjoon, tapi dilarang karena dia tidak mau terjadi keributan di istana jika orang-orang melihat Jimin. Terpaksa Jimin harus berdiam diri di dalam kamar tanpa kegiatan berarti. Jimin lalu memperhatikan kembali tato yang baru didapatnya, tato serigala dengan warna bulu abu-abu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tato itu bisa muncul begitu saja. Apa ini suatu tanda? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan dia bisa melihat Jaebum masuk ke dalam. Jimin buru-buru menyembunyikan tatonya di balik gelang. Melihatnya sekarang setelah mendengar cerita dari Seokjin membuatnya sedikit khawatir, sikapnya harus bagaimana di depan Jaebum?

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Ya? Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

Jaebum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Makanannya enak," jawab Jimin. Jaebum lalu mendekati Jimin yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur, matanya yang semula mengarah ke wajah Jimin langsung berubah saat melihat gelang di tangannya. "Apa itu?"

Jimin bukan orang yang pintar berakting, jadi dia sangat berharap ekspresi pura-pura terkejutnya bisa terlihat meyakinkan. "Maksudmu gelang ini? Ah, aku menemukannya di lemari, aku rasa gelang ini indah jadi aku memakainya."

Mungkin ekspresinya cukup meyakinkan karena Jaebum tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau benar. Seperti dirimu."

 _So smooth_. Bohong jika Jimin bilang dia tidak menyukai pujian, apalagi mengenai penampilannya. Jadi tidak aneh jika pujian biasa seperti itu saja bisa membuatnya sedikit memanas. Jaebum tertawa kecil saat menyadari Jimin sedikit gelagapan karena pujiannya. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau mau? Bilang saja padaku."

"Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin mengetahui tempat apa ini dan melihat dunia luar. Bisa kah?"

Jaebum terdiam selama beberapa saat, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Ini membuatnya merasa khawatir karena ada kemungkinan Jaebum tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Dia hanya berharap Jaebum bukan psikopat yang berniat mengurungnya selamanya.

Namun rasa khawatirnya menghilang saat dia melihat senyum yang muncul di wajah Jaebum. "Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau mau."

###

Jaebum bukan psikopat, tapi dia sangat paranoid.

Setelah Jimin memintanya agar bisa keluar, dia mengabulkannya dan mengajaknya keluar pada malam hari. Jimin sedikit terkejut tapi tidak protes karena dia memang sudah bosan berada di dalam kamar. Jaebum mengeluarkan baju-baju dari lemari Jimin (dia bahkan masih menyimpannya!) dan memilihkan mana yang terbaik untuk dipakai. Jimin tidak mengerti mode orang-orang disini jadi dia membiarkan Jaebum yang memilihnya. Jimin hanya tidak menyangka Jaebum akan memakaikannya syal cukup besar yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar perlu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu."

Jimin tidak protes lagi karena Jaebum benar, dia lupa bahwa Jimin yang ada disini sudah meninggal. Apa jadinya saat orang-orang menyangka jika Jimin yang selama ini mereka kira sudah meninggal tiba-tiba muncul kembali?

Mereka keluar dengan beberapa penjaga yang lain. Sesampainya di kota, orang-orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing langsung memperhatikan mereka, terutama Jaebum. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya berhenti dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, hanya saja sesekali mata mereka mengikuti kemana Jaebum dan Jimin pergi. Jaebum lalu membawanya menghampiri salah satu pedagang aksesoris.

"Yang Mulia! Sudah cukup lama sejak kau datang ke kota, aku kira kau tidak akan pergi kesini lagi sejak-"

Pedagang itu berhenti saat menyadari keberadaan Jimin, membuatnya berpikir jika dia menyadari jika orang yang ada di depannya ini Jimin, sekalipun bukan yang dia maksudkan. Tapi itu semua tidak terbukti saat pedagang itu bicara lagi, "jika aku boleh bertanya, siapa teman Yang Mulia ini?"

"Dia..."

"Jihyun." Potongnya dengan suara yang terhalang syal.

"Apa?"

Jaebum yang berada di sebelahnya bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup baik jadi dia yang menjawab pedagang itu. "Namanya Jihyun. Dia temanku dari pulau seberang."

Pedagang itu menerima jawaban Jaebum dan segera menawari segala macam aksesoris yang ada di tempatnya. Jimin bisa melihat anting, gelang dan aksesoris lain yang sangat cantik, bentuk hiasannya sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa dia temui.

"Apa ada yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jaebum. Jimin memper77hatikan semuanya dan jujur saja dia menyukai semuanya, tapi mana mungkin dia bilang begitu, nanti Jaebum malah menyangka jika dia ini materialistis.

"Aku rasa aku suka cincin itu." Jimin menunjuk salah satu cincin dengan hiasan naga hijau di atasnya. Jaebum mengambilnya, dia mengangkat tangan kiri Jimin dan menyelipkan cincinnya di jari tengah Jimin. "Pilihan yang bagus, sangat cocok untukmu."

Jalan-jalan di kota membuatnya menyadari banyak hal. Pertama, semua orang menyukai Jaebum. Jimin kira ini karena dia seorang Pangeran dan wajahnya yang tampan, nyatanya bukan itu saja. Banyak pedagang yang menyapa Jaebum, anak-anak yang ada disana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bahkan berani mendekati Jaebum untuk dipeluk atau digendong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia terlihat tidak nyaman, bisa dibilang ini alasan mengapa dia sangat disukai. Selain itu, banyak sekali anak-anak muda - sekiranya seumuran Jimin atau lebih muda darinya - baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang sangat jelas memberikan _heart eyes_ pada Jaebum. Jimin yang ada disini beruntung sekali.

"Mereka pasti sangat menyukaimu."

"Sebenarnya mereka lebih menyukaimu."

"Aku?"

"Maksudku... Jimin. Rasanya aneh sekali, kau Jimin tapi bukan _Jimin_."

Jimin mengerti karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka kembali jalan-jalan, tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka karena Jimin sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kota ini lebih mirip pedesaan jika dibandingkan kota-kota yang ada di dunianya yang kebanyakan padat dan sumpek. Kota ini lebih tenang, udaranya segar dan Jimin bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit dengan jelas. Indah sekali.

Baru saja dia merasakan tenangnya kota ini tapi matanya malah menangkap mata merah yang menatap tajam padanya dari ujung jalan. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas mata apa itu sebenarnya. Bagian jalan itu lebih gelap dari yang lain jadi cukup sulit baginya untuk bisa melihatnya. Saat matanya sudah sedikit beradaptasi, Jimin bisa melihat bulu abu-abu di sekitar mata merah itu.

Itu serigala. Abu-abu. SERIGALA ABU-ABU?

Jadi ini kah tandanya? Dia akan bertemu serigala abu-abu yang ada di tatonya? Yang dia lihat bisa saja serigala liar dari hutan yang ada di dekat kota. Tapi matanya merah. Jimin yakin sekali serigala biasa tidak akan punya mata seperti itu, ditambah kedua mata merah itu menatap lurus padanya, bukan hal lain.

"Jimin, hey, ada apa?" Suara Jaebum dan tangan yang ada di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, saat matanya menatap kembali ujung jalan tadi, serigala itu sudah menghilang. "Aku... aku hanya lelah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Jimin tidak bisa tidur, dia masih memikirkan serigala yang tadi muncul. Pikirannya tidak karuan dan meliar kemana-mana, dia takut jika serigala itu adalah pertanda buruk baginya. _Apa serigala itu akan memakanku?_ Pikir Jimin.

"Sial! Sial! Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku merasa tenang karena tidak dimakan anjing berkepala tiga, sekarang malah ada serigala yang kemungkinan mau memakanku. Nasib burukku tidak berubah sama sekali."

###

"Apa dugaanmu benar?"

"100%"

"Sial... mana mungkin? Apa Jaebum segila itu?"

"Jangan anggap remeh dia. Aku pernah melakukannya sekali, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Ah.. gila. Ini gila. Aku selalu berpikir kau yang akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu, mengingat betapa berharganya dia bagimu, nyatanya Jaebum jauh lebih gila darimu."

"Semua orang selalu punya sisi tak terduga, bukan?"

 **First of all... #BOTTOMJIMIN4LYFE**

 **Berhubung saya ini bottom jimin enthusiast, jadi cerita yang dibuat juga begitu. Saya sering banget liat kalau bot atau uke (terserah mau nyebutnya apa) disini itu suka digambarin kaya cewek gitu, contohnya dipanggil istri, padahal masih cowok, makanya kalau baca fanfic yang nyebut istri gitu sering ngecek dua kali wkwk. Ya gak apa-apa sih, itu tergantung yang nulisnya aja, cuma mau ngasih tau aja kalau saya gak bakal gitu, Jimin emang cute, tapi dia tetep cowok makanya saya bakal sebut dia calon suami Jaebum, bukan calon istri. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.**

 **Ini sedikit dulu ya karena saya sendiri bingung ceritanya bakal kaya gimana wkwk nyesel banget chap pertama asal publish gitu aja. Thank you. See you next chap!**


End file.
